Les pièces du puzzle
by Maden
Summary: Romance ClivexLuke. Clive et Luke se détestent, mais la haine n'est pour eux qu'un voile masquant bien d'autres sentiments. Que peut-il bien arriver lorsque le professeur Layton les laisse seuls ?


Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction peut être spoiler si vous n'avez pas joué au Destin Perdu (je saiiiiiis, j'ai pas fait l'avertissement plus tôt, j'aurai dû y penser ^^"). De plus, c'est une fiction yaoïste mettant en scène le couple ClivexLuke. Si vous n'aimez pas, la sortie est à votre gauche.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, gnagnagna, mais j'en fais quand même ce que je veux huhu

* * *

Clive et Luke ne se supportaient pas. Entre eux, il n'y avait que haine et aversion. Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans se dévisager, se jeter des regards noirs, chargés de haine. C'était bien simple : ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas se voir. Le pauvre professeur Layton devait subir leurs disputes, les repas extrêmement tendus et l'ambiance chargée d'électricité de la maison. Il avait d'abord tenté de les raisonner, de calmer les tensions, rien n'y faisait. Il avait alors essayé de comprendre cette haine, ce rejet l'un de l'autre. Un jour, il avait cru connaître la raison. Luke ne supportait pas que Clive se soit fait passé pour son futur lui et Clive voyait en Luke l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, à la différence que Luke avait encore ses parents. Ce n'était bien sûr que des supputations, mais Layton se reposait sur elles comme un blessé sur ses béquilles. Il ne voyait et ne voulait pas voir d'autres explications. Malheureusement pour lui, la vraie raison de cette rancune était bien différente. Celles auxquelles il avait pensé n'étaient pas fausses, mais elles cachaient en réalité quelque chose de bien plus complexe et inattendu.

La haine est parfois le meilleur moyen de voiler se que l'on ressent vraiment. Ce sentiment fait office de barrière infranchissable, comme un rempart psychologique contre ce que l'on refuse d'admettre. Luke ne haïssait pas Clive, il l'aimait. Clive ne haïssait pas Luke, il l'aimait. Le premier s'interdisait cet amour parce que Clive était tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être. Le jeune homme avait beau être un gentleman, il était orgueilleux, manipulateur. Il avait failli détruire Londres mais surtout, il lui avait menti. "C'est bien moi, Luke Triton"… et dire qu'il y avait cru. Oh, comme il le détestait ! Il l'énervait autant qu'il le fascinait. Le jeune garçon faisait tout son possible pour le détester, le haïr. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir rougir lorsqu'il le croisait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : ressentir du dégoût pour lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Bien au contraire, car lorsque le noir l'entourait, il rêvait de lui, s'imaginant entre ses bras pour ne plus en bouger. Mais c'était stupide, un adulte, si jeune soit-il, ne dois pas aimer un enfant de son âge.

Quoique…

Le second avait terriblement honte. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être amoureux de… de Luke ? Ce n'était qu'un adolescent et ils avaient dix ans de différence ! Et puis, Luke était tellement immature comparé à lui. C'était juste impensable. Mais ses sentiments étaient forts, irrésistibles. C'était vers l'adolescent que le poussaient son être, son âme, son corps tout entier. Seule sa conscience semblait lutter contre cet amour insensé. Mais en dehors de cela, Clive devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait le caractère et le physique de Luke adorables. Luke était généreux, malicieux, gentil, intelligent. Il avait un sourire angélique et des fossettes lorsqu'il souriait. Ses manières, sa voix, sa démarche… chaque trait de la personnalité du jeune garçon le charmait, et bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Au fond, il était las de leurs disputes, de cette fausse animosité qui le montait contre lui. Il voulait pouvoir lui sourire sans que cela ne passe pour une grossière invitation à se battre. Mais -hélas- Clive se refusait cela. Pour son orgueil, il ne pouvait pas se rendre, être le perdant de cette guerre qui l'opposait à Luke.

Mais bien évidemment, ils s'acharnaient, persistaient et signaient dans leur aversion l'un envers l'autre. Puis ils s'aimaient sans vraiment se l'avouer à eux-mêmes, plus ils se fuyaient. C'était là un cercle vicieux et inévitable. Enfin, inévitable, jusqu'à ce jour.

En raison d'une conférence à Cambridge, le professeur fut contraint de s'absenter durant deux jours. Il laissa donc derrière lui, non sans une certaine inquiétude et maintes recommandations, les deux tornades de ressentiments qui vivaient dans sa demeure. Le premier jour se déroula sans encombre. Les deux garçons s'évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, choisissant même de manger séparément. Ils ne se parlèrent quasiment pas, chacun restant campé sur sa position de "je l'ignore". Et puis commença la deuxième journée. Alors que Luke déjeunait tranquillement d'une tasse de thé fumante et de quelques toasts, il entendit les escaliers grincer. Il maugréa. Lorsque Clive passa la porte, Luke sembla subitement passionné par les reflets rouges-orangés de son thé. En le voyant ainsi, Clive fut satisfait de savoir que sa présence intimidait le jeune garçon et il esquissa un léger sourire. Il s'installa, prenant grand soin de se mettre bien en face de Luke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait décidé de jouer avec lui ce matin. Il s'ennuyait et cela lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de passer le temps. Se rendant compte du regard pesant que lui lançait le jeune homme, Luke releva la tête et toisa Clive avec dureté. Celui-ci se contentait de le fixer d'un petit air narquois. L'adolescent retint un soupir d'exaspération. A quoi jouait-il ? Luke ne parvenait pas à concevoir ce brusque changement d'attitude. Un jour, Clive se voulait plus que transparent face à lui et le lendemain, il était dans la provocation… C'était à rien n'y comprendre.

Il se redressa de nouveau et remarqua que Clive le regardait toujours. Il lui lança un regard noir et songea que, si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Clive serait mort foudroyé depuis longtemps.

Mais Luke aspirait à devenir un gentleman, il n'avait nullement le droit de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Mais l'avait-il réellement souhaitée ? Non, il l'avait juste… envisagée.

Il secoua la tête, espérant sottement que ce geste enverrait loin ses pensées négatives. Il s'empara de sa tasse et but une gorgée afin de se redonner une contenance mais il se brûla avec le liquide bouillant. Luke cria de douleur et lâcha le récipient. Celui-ci se cassa inévitablement lorsqu'il toucha le carrelage, se répandant en une multitude de fragment de porcelaine. La réaction de Clive fut immédiate. Ayant cessé de le fixer bêtement, il fut alerté par le cri. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se précipita vers Luke qui fixait d'un air absent les éclats et le liquide qui reposaient sur le sol.

"Tout va bien Luke ? demanda Clive d'une voix inquiète.

Le ton qu'avait emprunté le jeune homme étonna Luke au plus haut point. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec autant d'attention. D'ordinaire, il se montrait neutre, vexant ou railleur mais jamais préoccupé ou inquiet pour lui.

- Euh… oui, merci.

Au mot "merci", l'expression de Clive changea du tout au tout. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit. Il ne devait pas être faible, non. On ne s'apitoie pas sur l'ennemi.

- Tant mieux alors, tu vas pouvoir me nettoyer ça ! s'écria-t-il. Tu pourrais faire attention, tout de même !

- Quoi ? lui demanda Luke, effaré une fois de plus par son changement d'attitude.

- Nettoie ! Tu ne comptes pas laisser cela dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, c'est juste un accident !

- Un accident ? Si tu étais moins maladroit, ce ne serait sûrement pas arrivé, je te signale.

Luke ne répondit rien, cela ne lui servirait à rien. Il saisit éponge et balai et commença à nettoyer le sol sous le regard agacé de Clive.

- Non, mais, regarde-moi ça, tu as empiré les choses !

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, si tu es si malin que ça !" répliqua Luke.

Clive ne se formalisa pas du ton sur lequel Luke s'était adressé à lui. Il savait très bien qu'entre eux, il n'y avait aucun besoin de s'adresser poliment ou avec respect à l'autre, tous deux n'en ayant pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'y a aucune courtoisie pendant une guerre.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui arracha l'éponge des mains. Il retira la majorité des bouts de tasse brisés et commença à sécher le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke estima qu'il pouvait reprendre la tâche, sa gentillesse coutumière lui interdisant de laisser Clive achever de réparer ses bêtises. Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme, qui, ne comprenant pas un tel geste, retira prestement la sienne en frémissant.

"Eh ! Je veux juste reprendre l'éponge, soupira l'adolescent avec lassitude.

Clive s'empourpra et tendit l'objet en question à Luke qui se remit aussitôt au travail.

- Monsieur Clive est-il satisfait ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, une fois le sol sec.

- Ca pourrait être mieux… mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents présents pour t'apprendre à vivre…

La remarque du jeune homme blessa Luke. Une vague de colère déferla en lui et il cria :

- Moi, au moins, mes parents sont en vie !

Clive se tourna brusquement vers lui, fulminant, ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus effrayant.

- Si les miens étaient encore là, ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas abandonné chez un ami d'université !

Les yeux de Luke se remplirent brusquement de larmes. Oh, comment pouvait-il…

- Je… je te hais !" hurla-t-il avec violence. Il se voulut tranchant mais sa voix s'étrangla puis se noya sous les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

Il lança brutalement l'éponge imbibée de thé au visage de Clive et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Clive resta seul un instant, se sentant plus que stupide. Jamais, non, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Luke dans un pareil état. S'engagea alors un dialogue intérieur entre lui et une petite voix, sa maudite petite voix.

"Je l'ai vexé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Haha, ironisa la petite voix. Vexé ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il est ravi que tu lui rappelle l'abandon de ses parents ! Bien sûr que oui, tu l'as blessé, triple andouille !

- Euh… qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Mon dieu… pourquoi suis-je _ta _voix interne ? Pourquoi pas celle d'un autre ? Mais tu es vraiment con ma parole ! Tu vas le voir et tu t'excuses !

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller me pendre , annonça la voix, exaspérée. Non, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions alors tu te bouges illico !

- Très bien, très bien… rappelle-moi de te fournir la corde.

- C'est ça… dépêche-toi maintenant !"

Le jeune homme soupira. D'où venait cette voix ? Sans nul doute, c'était une partie de lui, mais Clive la trouva un peu trop autonome à son goût. Mais, s'il allait s'excuser, cela signifiait qu'il rendait les armes et s'avouait vaincu face à Luke. Mais était-ce de bonne guerre que de briser le cœur d'un adolescent ? Non, ce ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, mais bien autre chose. Ses sentiments se dévoilèrent entièrement à ses yeux et la vérité lui éclata au visage. Ce n'était pas ainsi, ce n'était pas en jouant au soldat qu'il gagnerait le cœur de l'adolescent. Alors, comme s'il le monde ne l'avait crée que pour cela, il sut exactement quoi faire.

Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et atteignit rapidement la porte, évidemment close et fermée à clé, de Luke. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il patienta un instant, sans rien faire. Puis il entendit de derrière la porte quelques pleurs étouffés. Un vent de regret s'insinua en lui et sa gorge se noua. Luke ne méritait pas cela. Il frappa de nouveau et ce coup-ci, il perçut du mouvement au-delà de la porte.

"Luke… ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît…

Il y eut un silence mais l'adolescent le brisa aussitôt d'une voix éraillée.

- Non !

Clive ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

- Je…je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie…

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Je ne veux pas que tu me penses plus horrible que je ne le suis déjà.

Luke hésitait et Clive le savait. Encore une phrase et la porte s'ouvrirait. Mais pour une fois, le jeune homme ne voulait rien calculer.

- Luke, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi rentrer. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je regrette mes paroles. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi."

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un murmure presque inaudible. Le silence s'installa puis Clive entendit un bruit de pas et sut qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Luke penaud, le visage strié par le passage de ses larmes. Le cœur de Clive se serra davantage à cette vue. Il avança et Luke recula pour le laisser passer. Mais à peine le jeune était-il entré qu'il se jeta à genoux et prit Luke dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le jeune garçon, pris au dépourvu ne réagit pas instantanément mais se ressaisit bien vite et enlaça Clive à son tour. Sans retenue, ce dernier se mit à pleurer. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Luke qui, de nouveau, éclata en sanglots. Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais su se dire ressortait maintenant, de manière brutale et pourtant mille fois plus agréable que les mots acerbes qu'ils se jetaient habituellement au visage. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée. Ils écoulèrent durant de longues minutes cette fausse rancœur, se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Luke enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Clive et ce contact insistant les fit revenir à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent avec regret et se dévisagèrent. Ils rirent alors, impulsivement d'abord, puis leur rire s'imprégna de la joie qu'ils ressentaient.

Clive se redressa le premier.

"Je… eh bien… mes excuses étant faites, je… je vais peut-être te laisser, bégaya-t-il.

La petite voix, qui devait être sa conscience, se réveilla :

- Dites-moi que je rêve… quel imbécile tu fais ! Une réconciliation plus que touchante et toi, tu t'en vas comme ça ? Reste, tu sais très bien que lui aussi le veut !

- Va mourir, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il s'approchait de la porte lorsque Luke se releva et lui prit le bras.

- Ne t'en va pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu partes…"

Clive ne répondit rien et maudit mentalement sa voix intérieure. Devant son absence de réaction de réaction, le jeune garçon en profita pour l'attirer vers son lit. Clive sourit en voyant le livre sur le baseball posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le lit de Luke, se calant contre le mur de peinture bleue. Les draps -bleus eux aussi- exhalaient une forte odeur de lavande.

"… je peux ?" demanda Luke.

Clive, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la demande du garçon mais accepta de peur qu'il ne se vexe. Il n'était pas temps de tout gâcher par distraction. Il cacha donc mal sa surprise lorsque Luke s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Mais l'étonnement disparut bien vite et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il fit glisser son bras dans le dos de Luke et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils se sentaient comme deux naufragés en pleine mer. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

"Luke… je suis aussi désolé pour tous ces mois passés dans la discorde. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, reprit Clive.

- Moi non plus… bien au contraire, ajouta l'adolescent dans un souffle.

L'air se glaça, tout comme le cœur de Luke. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ?

Clive écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Rien, rien du tout, répondit-il faiblement, le regard baissé.

- Je ne te crois pas… dis-moi.

L'adolescent se redressa et le regarda de ses yeux humides. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Clive le regarda posément et pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Luke se lança :

- Clive… je suis désolé, mais… je t'aime, enfin, je crois… je…

Les mots de Luke parvinrent aux oreilles de Clive au ralenti et s'y répercutèrent, résonnant comme un écho. Il ne répondit pas, il en était incapable. Il avait l'impression de vivre entre rêve et réalité, comme entouré d'une brume opaque qui l'empêchait de penser normalement. Un ange passa et Luke fixa de nouveau le sol, rouge de honte. De son côté, Clive eut le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser tant il avait gonflé.

Après quelques instants de silence, la conscience de Clive lui hurla de réagir. Alors le jeune homme releva le visage de Luke et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Alors, mut par un élan qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, Luke embrassa Clive timidement. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Leur baiser fut enfantin, fragile mais incroyablement doux. Ils n'étaient que lèvres contre lèvres mais la sensation, ô combien agréable, n'avait pas sa pareille. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. La main de Luke se faufila dans les cheveux de Clive et le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur l'adolescent. Puis -et à leur grand déplaisir- ils se séparèrent et le temps reprit son cours. Luke s'éloigna rapidement de Clive, passant subitement du rouge au blanc.

"Excuse-moi ! s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Ne t'excuses pas… il n'y a pas de mal…

- Mais je ne suis qu'un enfant par rapport à toi ! Je n'ai que treize ans, je n'aurais pas dû !

Clive plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais. Mais là, c'est toi qui est allé vers moi et pas l'inverse. Tant que personne n'est au courant et que rien ne se fait contre ton gré, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure."

Clive appuya ses paroles en lui souriant tendrement. Luke hocha la tête, rassuré et se jeta à son cou, un large sourire fendant son visage. Bien que tous deux semblaient auréolés de bonheur, Clive était soucieux. Ce qu'il avait dit à Luke n'était pas totalement vrai. Il avait dit cela pour le rassurer mais il n'y avait qu'une frêle part de vérité. En effet, le couple étrange qu'ils formaient n'était pas tout à fait légal. Tout d'abord, ils leur faudra se cacher. Personne ne verrait cette relation d'un bon œil. Et puis, en plus de l'homosexualité, il y avait la différence d'âge. Ce n'étant pas tant elle qui le gênait mais ce qu'elle apportait. Bien que Clive ne soit pas de ceux qui associent, à tous les égards, amour et plaisirs charnels, ce fait l'inquiétait. Et si…

"Clive ? Tout va bien ?

Visiblement, il avait été absent trop longtemps et Luke s'était inquiété.

- Oui, je réfléchissais juste. Nous devrions y aller, je crois que j'ai entendu frappé."

Luke opina. Il était surpris mais il ne dit rien. Ils se levèrent et descendirent sans un mot. Non, ca n'avait pas frappé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Luke et Clive se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls. Le professeur devait donner des cours à Windsor, il s'absentait donc pour une journée. Les absences du professeur étaient ce que préféraient les deux garçons. Les seuls moments où ils pouvaient être ensembles sans se cacher. Et heureusement pour eux, le professeur hésitait moins, beaucoup moins à les laisser tous les deux. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'ambiance était nettement plus chaleureuse et familiale. Trop heureux de cette nouvelle situation, l'archéologue n'osait pas poser de question.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient donc installés dans la chambre de Clive, créant pour la n-ième fois une nouvelle histoire dans le livre d'images. Quoi que Luke ait pu dire, ce livre lui plaisait énormément. L'adolescent se tenait entre les jambes de Clive. C'est dans ce cadre que le jeune homme se remémora les pensées qu'il avait eues l'autre jour. A le voir s'extasier devant les récits sans queue ni tête qui avaient vus le jour, son sentiment s'amplifia. Luke était trop jeune. Sa plus grande hantise était qu'un jour, il vienne à le désirer. D'un autre côté, il n'était plus ce jeune homme au mental instable qui cédait trop vite à ses envies. Il devait se faire confiance et, de toutes manières, il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Luke. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la relation qu'ils avaient, relation digne de celle de collégiens, lui déplaisait. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait encore son âme d'adolescent. Et pour ça, pour lui et pour Luke, il patienterait. Dans quelques années, si leurs sentiments perduraient, tout sera plus simple.

Rasséréné, il enlaça Luke avec tendresse et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Mais bien vite, Luke se pencha en arrière et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clive, ils s'embrassèrent.

Oui, il l'attendra.

_Ils n'étaient que deux pièces qui se complétaient parfaitement, comme celles d'une énigme, d'un puzzle._

* * *

Voilàààà :D Euh... review ?


End file.
